La Dalatienne
by Ledilettant
Summary: Léliana éprouve une certaine fascination pour la garde des ombres, parviendra-t-elle à passer outre la carapace de l'elfe? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


Leliana contemplait pensivement la garde des ombres Mahariel qui montait la garde perchée dans un arbre à l'autre extrémité de leur campement tout en sculptant une branche de saule.

Elle était pour Léliana une énigme vivante, pleine de contradictions.

Elle était belle c'était indéniable, elle avait une silhouette harmonieuse et sa courte armure de cuir de facture dalatienne, ne cachait rien de sa musculature athlétique forgée par des années de chasse.

Un visage oblong aux traits délicats, le teint halé par une existence nomade, des lèvres fines, ses longs cheveux auburn étaient tirés en arrière en une courte queue de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappait pour retomber sur son front faisant ressortir de magnifiques yeux verts en amandes, et d'adorables oreilles pointues caractéristiques de sa race.

Cependant ses lèvres ne souriaient jamais, ses yeux étaient durs et son visage s'ornait d'un tatouage représentant la ramure d'un arbre qui finissait de lui donner cet air farouche.

Elle était donc belle oui, mais d'une beauté froide et mortelle, comme la lame d'une épée.

C'était une guerrière accomplie, Leliana avait entendu parler de la légendaire maîtrise de l'arc des dalatiens, mais la voir de ses yeux en était une autre. Elle se considérait jusqu'ici comme une bonne archère, mais de voir la vitesse et la précision avec laquelle Aria décochait ses flèches lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être à son niveau. Et elle n'était pas seulement douée à l'arc, il fallait la voir manier ses deux dar'misu à travers les rangs de l'ennemi et trancher les gorges, sectionner les tendons sans que son visage n'affiche autre chose qu'une froide détermination.

Ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de très chaleureux, seul Sten aurait pu lui en remontrer dans ce domaine, son visage affichait rarement la moindre expression, elle parlait peu, et jamais pour ne rien dire. Lorsqu'elle s'énervait, elle n'élevait jamais la voix ; lorsque Alistair et Morrigan se disputait trop fort, que l'un d'eux remettait en cause ses décisions, ou qu'un aubergiste peu commode lui dise « qu'ici on sert pas les oreilles pointues, ct'un endroit convenable. » elle se contentait de les regarder droit dans les yeux; et sous son regard, Morrigan ravalait ses réparties sarcastiques, les plaisanteries d'Alistair mourrait sur ses lèvres, les individus les plus revêches se montraient serviables, et même Sten qui mesurait bien 3 têtes de plus que l'elfe se rangeait à son avis.

Elle-même avait déjà eu droit au fameux « regard qui vous donne envie de creuser un trou de dix toises pour vous y cacher » comme l'appelait Alistair lorsqu'il était sûr d'être hors de sa portée, il affirmait même être moins effrayé à la perspective d'affronter l'archidémon que de mettre en colère la dalatienne.

Bien sûr elle avait déjà rencontré des elfes, il y en avait beaucoup en Orlais, mais ils étaient généralement cantonnés au rôle de serviteurs, et comparer les elfes citadins aux dalatiens, c'était comme de comparer un chien de salon à un loup.

Elle avait interrogé leur leader sur les histoires qui courraient sur les elfes dalatiens, et sur l'habitude qu'ils avaient d'enlever les petits enfants humains pour les sacrifier à leurs dieux impies.

Ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé… glacial. Par la suite elle s'était rendue compte à quel point sa question était déplacée et que la garde des ombre s'était montrée très indulgente à son égard, elle senti honteuse d'avoir abordé un tel sujet.

Ses relations avec les autres membres du groupe étaient limitées, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup les humains ou « shemlens » comme elle les appelait, et ne leur adressait la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire. A l'heure des repas elle emportait sa part avec elle tandis qu'elle prenait le premier tour de garde.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant malgré sa froideur apparente, elle s'avérait être une chef responsable : n'était-ce pas le fruit de sa chasse qui fournissait les repas ?

Attentive: Alors qu'elle pouvait marcher plusieurs jours d'affilés, elle donnait l'ordre de monter le camp lorsqu'elle percevait parmi eux des signes de fatigue

Compatissante : Elle n'hésitait pas à sacrifier sa propre ration pour la distribuer à des réfugiés, ou à aider un enfant perdu à retrouver sa sœur et ce sans jamais réclamer la moindre récompense au contraire, elle semblait gênée devant la gratitude et se contentait généralement de hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner.

C'est toutes ces raisons et bien d'autre qui la poussèrent à vouloir mieux connaître l'elfe et à se rapprocher d'elle.

-Leliana ?

Elle sursauta en voyant l'elfe en face d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Créateur avait-elle continué à la fixer ? L'avait-elle remarqué ? Et si elle l'avait mal pris…

-Tenez.

Leliana tendit la main machinalement, c'était un arc

-Le votre n'est pas bon.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'arme, c'était un arc tout simple mais le bois avait été gravé de motifs végétaux et de renards, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la branche qu'elle sculptait auparavant.

-Merci, il est vraiment superbe…

Mais la dalatienne était déjà retourné à son poste.

Léliana sourit en contemplant son arc, oui elle avait hâte de mieux la connaître.


End file.
